


Lasinsirukahleet

by VishCount



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Loveless Fusion, M/M, Romance, there is a twist
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VishCount/pseuds/VishCount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otoya ja Tokiya olivat alussa yhdessä vain tilanteen pakosta. Taisteluparit pysyvät yhdessä selvitäkseen, eikä kumpikaan oikeastaan voi välttää kohtaloaan. Lopulta, kumpikaan ei edes halua. Ei enää siinä vaiheessa kun pelkästä sietämisestä tuleekin rakkautta. </p>
<p>Mutta sitten Otoyan veri laittaa liikkeelle suunnitelman, joka paljastaa heidän välisensä suhteen salaisuuden; Ja tekee Otoyasta halutun aseen. Yhtäkkiä heidän surullista kohtaloaan lupaillut nimensä muuttuu todeksi, mutta samaan aikaan mahdollisuudeksi. Jos he vain onnistuvat rikkomaan kohtalon kahleet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lasinsirukahleet

**Author's Note:**

> Eli kokeillaanpa sitten tällaista ^^ Pahoitteluni (ehkä?) huonosta summarysta. Oletan tätä lukevien tietävän, miten Lovelessin maailma toimii. Ja kyllä, suomeksi kaikki kuulostaa tyhmältä. Nauttikaa~

Nämä kahleet eivät edes satu. Eivät läheskään niin paljon kuin Taistelujärjestelmän luomat, kristallinkirkkaat ja hohtavat lasinsiruketjut, jotka viiltävät lihaa ja salpaavat hengityksen. Ne ilman loitsusanoja katkeamattomiksi tehdyt iljetykset, jotka varastavat vapauden ja tunkeutuvat lihaasi. Niihin kuolee. Nämä vain painavat. 

Aurinko luo ohuen säteensä sellin ikkunan raosta, ja Otoya pyydystää sen nopeasti kämmenelleen. Kultainen laikku saa hänen kalvenneen ihonsa hehkumaan melkein valkoisena. Hänellä on kämmenissään punaisia viiruja, kapeita haavoja ristiin rastiin. Jälkiä epätoivosta. 

Otoya vangitsisi sen säteen nyrkkiinsä jos voisi. Yöllä tulisi taas järkyttävän kylmä ja kaikki lämpö olisi enemmän kuin arvokasta. Se pitäisi hengissä. Vaikka toisaalta, ei hän enää sitä kylmyyttä tunne. Liian useat sukellukset jäävesiämpäriin ovat kuorruttaneet ihon läpitunkemattomalla huurteella. Mutta onnekkaassa tapauksessa joku muu saattaa tuntea. Eikä hän halua silloin tarjota vain omaa jäähileihoaan lämmikkeeksi. Mieluummin hän tarjoaa ohuen rihman auringon lämpöä. 

Yksi leiskuvan punaisista suortuvista tipahtaa Otoyan kasvoille ja hän kiskaisee sen ärtyneenä sivuun, pois silmiltään. Joskus hän rakasti punaista kaikessa sen intensiivisyydessä ja raivokkaassa ilossaan. Mutta nyt hän vihaa sitä, se muistuttaa vain verestä. Liian paljosta verestä, tuskasta, kärsimyksestä. Kaikesta siitä, millä hänen mielensä yritetään rikkoa tuhansiksi muruiksi, jotta hän suostuisi antamaan verensä vapaaehtoisesti. 

Hän vihaa punaista, koska siitä se kaikki ylipäätään johtuu. Verestä. _Otoyan omasta verestä._

Sellin valaisee äkkiä sinertävä valo kun joku tuo keinotekoisen hohteen keskelle pimeyttä. Otoya kääntää katseensa ylös ja tuijottaa tulijaa: Saappaisiin ja luodin kestävään takkiin pukeutunutta vartijaa, jolla on tiukka ilme ja kasvoissaan arpi ohimolta suupieleen saakka. 

Otoya hätkähtää miehen kovaa ja kylmää katsetta, vaikka sen ei pitäisi enää edes olla yllätys. Niin ne kaikki katsovat häntä; kuin hän olisi koko tämän maailman pahuus yhteen ihmiseen iskostettuna. Vaikka toisaalta, hän saattaa olla ainoa, joka ajattelee niin. Kaikille muille kun hän tuntuu vain olevan mahdollisuus. 

“Komentaja”, vartija sanoo nyökäten kerran ja väistyy sitten, paljastaen takaansa tutun miehen, jota Otoya ei todellakaan haluaisi nähdä. Otoya vetää hitaasti henkeä ja kasaa tyynen ulkokuorensa kokoon, väläyttää liioitellun iloisen hymyn ‘Komentajalle’. 

“Ittoki-san”, mies sanoo ja nyökkää, hymyilee kylmästi toisella suupielellään. Miehen haalean violetit tikarisilmät iskevät teränsä Otoyan koko kehoon ja hän värähtää.   
“Minä en suostu vaatimuksiisi, Eiichi”, Otoya sanoo varmasti ja pyörittelee silmiään miehen kärsivällisyydelle. Hän vihaa miestä koko olemuksellaan; Miehen julmia päämääriä, vallanhimoista katsetta, ilkeän ivallista hymyä. Puhumattakaan sen paskiaisen naamasta tai pienimmästäkään asiasta, joka muistuttaa miehen olemassaolosta.

Mies ei kuitenkaan edes hätkähdä kylmää vastaanottoa. Univormun napit kiiltävät kilpaa miehen tyytyväisyydestä hehkuvan katseen kanssa.  
“Oletko aivan varma? Nyt kun sinulla ei ole enää edes Taistelijaasi tukenasi.” Otoyan silmät suurenevat ja hän puree hampaansa yhteen sihahtaakseen jotain ilkeää vasten Eiichi Otorin kasvoja. Jotain ilkeää siitä, miten he saavat maksaa jos ovat tehneet Tokiyalle jotakin. 

Komentaja on kuitenkin liikkeissään nopeampi, niin varma omasta onnistumisestaan, ettei enää odottele. Mies astuu askeleen sivuun silmälasit välähtäen ja paljastaa takaansa Otoyalle niin tutuksi käyneet satakahdeksankymmentä senttiä tyyneyttä ja järjestelmällisyyttä. Otoyan toinen puolikas, rauhallinen sininen hänen leiskuvalle punaiselleen, hänen Taistelijansa, hänen kumppaninsa. 

Eiichin vieressä seisoo Ichinose Tokiya, joka tuijottaa Otoyaa täysin ilmeettömänä.

Viha kuohahtaa Otoyan suonissa. Kuinka kukaan uskaltaa koskea _hänen_ Taistelijaansa? Hän tietää, ettei Tokiya paljon omasta ruumiistaan piittaa jos kyseessä on Otoyan suojeleminen, mutta että mieli… Se Taistelijan pitäisi saada pitää itsellään. Ihan kuin niillä ruumiiseenkaan olisi oikeutta. Eivät ne halua sillä mitään muuta, kuin saada Otoyan romahtamaan. 

Viimeksi kun Tokiya kolmisen kuukautta sitten vietiin pois, mies palasi hädin tuskin elossa takaisin Otoyan luokse. Eikä Otoya voinut tehdä mitään, ei jakaa Taistelijansa kipua, ei auttaa, koska hänen kahleensa estivät häntä. Ne oli suunniteltu estämään hänen mieltään kurottumasta Tokiyan mieleen ja käskemästä Taistelijaa laittamaan paikkoja palasiksi. Siinä tilanteessa ne myös estivät Otoyaa liikkumasta, pääsemästä sellin toiseen nurkkaan lyyhistyneen Taistelijansa luokse. 

Tokiya raahautui viimeisillä voimillaan Otoyan vierelle, sen verran lähelle, että Otoya saattoi nostaa miehen pään syliinsä ja kuljettaa sormiaan yön sinisissä suortuvissa. Enempää hän ei voinut silloin tehdä. Ja vaikka Tokiya mumisikin hänelle tajuttomuuden rajalta, ettei se ollut Otoyan vika, että hänen ei tarvitsisi miettiä niitä haavoja, että Tokiya oli _kunnossa_ , Otoya ei voi antaa itselleen anteeksi. Hetken aikaa hän ajatteli jopa luovuttamista. Se olisi kuitenkin vain tarkoittanut, että Tokiya kärsi sen kaiken aivan turhaan.

“Mitä sinä olet tehnyt Tokiyalle?” Otoya sähähtää ja nousee huterasti ylös yliluonnollisen sileältä metallilattialta. Vankina oleminen on vaatinut veronsa, samoin ainainen pelko ja henkinen kidutus. Mutta sitähän hän ei vihollisilleen näytä.   
“Minut sinä haluat. Sinulla ei ole mitään oikeutta kajota Tokiyan mieleen ja viedä minulta minun Taistelijaani!” Jokaisella Uhrilla on oikeus Taistelijaansa, eikä kenelläkään ole lupaa puuttua siihen. Kenelläkään ei ole oikeutta tulla muuttamaan Taisteluparin välistä sidettä. 

Komentajan kasvoille leviää kuitenkin vain julma virne. “Mutta Ittoki-san, hänen mielensä on aivan ehjä. Hän vain ei koskaan ylipäätään ollutkaan sinun.”

Otoyasta tuntuu kuin häneltä potkaistaisiin ilmat pihalle ja hän joutuu hetken aikaa haukkomaan henkeään. Hän yrittää epätoivoisesti, kahleistaan huolimatta, tavoittaa Tokiyan mielen, jotta voisi kertoa itselleen, ettei Eiichi puhu totta. “Mitä sinä…” Otoya kuiskaa, avuttomuuteensa melkein tukehtuen.

“Ichinose Tokiya ei ollut koskaan sinun Taistelijasi. Ei oikeasti. Hän vain uskotteli sinulle niin, koska oli saanut sellaisen käskyn”, Eiichi tiputtaa sanat suustaan hitaasti, nautiskellen Otoyan hämmennyksellä. Nautiskellen sillä, miten Otoyan koko maailma yhtäkkiä romahtaa, pirstoutuu pieniksi palasiksi hänen sisällään. “Hänen ansiostaan me löysimme sinut, Ittoki-san. Sinä olit… Onnistunut kokeilu, niin sanoakseni.”

“Ei… Ei, ei. Tokiya… Hän näytti merkin ja… Hän tiesi nimemme -”, Otoya yrittää sopertaa, mutta kaikki etenee liian nopeasti. “Voi. Sinä olit niin naiivi. Ainoa todisteesi oli jokin merkki? Se merkkihän ei koskaan edes ilmestynyt, vai kuinka?” Eiichi kysyy ja virnuilee entistä leveämmin, kuin saaliinsa nurkkaan ajanut käärme. Otoyan tekisi mieli itkeä, mutta hän puree hammasta ja nielee kyyneleensä. 

He ovat tosin oikeassa: Tokiyan hänelle esittelemä merkki ei koskaan ilmestynyt Otoyan olkavarteen, vaikka he sitä odottivatkin. Otoya täytti 18 puoli vuotta sitten, eikä merkki ole ilmestynyt. He ovat kuitenkin vain ajatelleet Tokiyan kanssa, ettei se merkitse mitään, että merkki kyllä ilmestyy kunhan… Kunhan Otoya on valmis. Kunhan _he_ ovat valmiita. 

Vaikka toisaalta, Otoyahan ei merkkiä alunperin edes halunnut. Hän vihasi alussa koko ajatusta. 

Kun kaksi vuotta vanhempi Tokiya ilmestyi Otoyan kouluun kesken Otoyan ensimmäisen lukiovuoden, se tuntui maailmanlopulta. Otoya ei halunnut Taistelijaa, saati mitään, mitä siitä seuraisi. Taisteluparit ovat yleisesti koko maailmassa hyväksymättömiä, lain vastaisia, syrjittyjä. Heidät on tuomittu pakenemaan henkensä edestä koko elämänsä. 

Uhriksi paljastuminen merkitsi Otoyalle normaalin elämän loppua, perheen hylkäämistä ja yksin jäämistä. Eikä kylmäkiskoinen ja erittäin haluton Taistelupari auttanut asiaa yhtään. “ _Wingless_ ”, Tokiya totesi alussa ja esitteli pienen sulan muotoisen kuvion olkapäässään. “ _Ei koskaan vapaa_.” Siitä nimestä Tokiya oli syyttänyt häntä ja Otoya oli silloin ollut salaa tyytyväinen, että se nimi vei Tokiyalta vapauden siinä missä Otoyaltakin. 

Kun heillä ei vieraassa paikassa, kaukana kaikesta, ollut kuitenkaan muutakaan kuin toisensa, he olivat kaikesta vihasta huolimatta hitaasti kehittäneet jotain ystävyyteen verrattavaa välilleen. Hiljaisen yhteisymmärryksen. Ja sitten se side muuttui pikkuhiljaa rakkaudeksi, lämpesi ja vahvistui, lujittui murtumattomaksi kuluneen vuoden aikana.

“Kuinka helppoa sinulle olikaan uskotella, että olit Uhri ja että sinun koko olemassaolosi oli laiton. Sinä et kyseenalaistanut mitään. Tokiya oli alunperin pelkkä kokeilu, kantoi veressään kehittämäämme seosta, jonka avulla kenen tahansa tulisi voida muuttua osaksi Taisteluja. Sinun kohdallasi se toimi, mutta arvaa olimmeko yllättyneitä kun paljastui, että sinulla on veressäsi paljon suurempi voima?” Eiichin silmät loistavat kun hän puhuu, kuin hän olisi yksi niistä valtaansa hukkuvista hirmuvaltiaista, joista Otoya on joskus lukenut. 

Otoya vaipuu hitaasti takaisin kylmälle lattialle ja tuntee kyyneleet silmäkulmissaan, sumentamassa sellin nurkkia. Hän tietää oman verensä, on jostain oudosta syystä tiennyt koko elämänsä, ymmärtänyt kuitenkin sen vasta Tokiyan ilmestymisen jälkeen. Hänen verensä pystyy ihmeisiin, pystyy tekemään Taistelijoista voittamattomia. Se pystyy kuitenkin myös tappamaan. Ja Otoyalla on velvollisuus, ja oikeus, huolehtia siitä kumpaa hän saa aikaan; menestystä vai kuolemaa.

Juotuna veri tappaa, suoneen iskettynä tai henkisen siteen kautta virranneena se tekee voimakkaaksi. Niin yksinkertaista se on. Eikä Eiichi voi hyödyntää veren voimaa, jollei Otoya ole ensin antanut siihen suostumustaan.

Tokiya ei kaiken sen aikana sano mitään, ei vaihda edes ilmettään. Ei siinä vaiheessa kun Otoyan maailma särkyy, ei siinä vaiheessa kun Otoya tajuaa itsensä hyväksikäytetyksi. Ei siinä vaiheessa kun kaikki muuttuu valheeksi, Tokiyasta tulee syypää kaikkeen ja Taistelijalla on tilaisuus selittää. Ei missään vaiheessa, mies vain katselee. 

“Tokiya…” Otoya vaikertaa hiljaa ja kohtaa anovasti tummansinisten silmien katseen. Mikään ei kuitenkaan muutu, kaiken särkenyt totuus ei vaihdu, ja sitten Eiichi kääntyy kannoillaan ja lähtee. Tokiya seuraa perässä kuin tottelevainen koira. _Ei minun, jonkun muun_ , Otoya ajattelee katkerasti tuijottaen Taistelijansa loittonevaa selkää. 

Taistelija heittää hänelle kuitenkin olkansa yli yhden katseen, katseen, joka pelastaa kaiken. “Anteeksi”, se katse sanoo. “Minä en halunnut tätä. Halusin _sinut_.” Niin vähällä Otoyan tunteet rauhoittuvat taas ja jäljelle jää vain silmitön viha. Viha sitä kaikkea kohtaan, mikä on hänen ja hänen Taistelijansa välissä pitämässä heitä erillään. _Pelastan sinut, vannon._

Jokin kilahtaa lattialla, liukuu sen kiiltävää pintaa pitkin Otoyan jalkoihin. Pieni, hopeisena kimmeltävä avain tyrkkäisee Otoyan kenkää harmittoman näköisenä, sinistä hohdetta välkkyen. Otoya tuijottaa metallipalaa hämmentyneenä, pää yhä liian täynnä päättäväisyyttä ja kiehuvaa raivoa, jotta voisi ymmärtää. Sitten hän vaistomaisesti poimii avaimen käteensä ja tuttu ääni iskee hänen mieleensä, sanoo hellästi yhden sanan: “ _Pakene._ ”

Eikä Otoyaa tarvitse kahdesti kehottaa. Kahleet kilahtavat irti hänen ranteistaan ja yhtäkkiä koko maailma tuntuu aukeavan, kaikki ympärillä vaikuttaa vapaammalta. Sellin ovi ei ole myöskään mikään este, se liukuu auki kuin itsestään. Pimeä käytävä sen takana on tyhjä ja Otoya piiloutuu sen mustuuteen, hukkuu varjoihin. Ja sitten hän juoksee, pitkin pimeitä käytäviä, valaistuja käytäviä, keskelle aivan liikaa hiljaisuutta. Eikä hän hetken päästä enää tiedä minne on juoksemassa. Kaikki näyttää samalta ja silti erilaiselta. 

Joku tarttuu hänen käsivarteensa kesken juoksun, paniikki nousee piikkinä hänen sisällään ja saa sydämen läpättämään. Hänen selkänsä painetaan vasten pimeän ja katseilta piilotetun kapean käytävän seinää. Tuttu hymy ilmestyy Otoyan eteen hämärään ja sitten hän jo tajuaa halaavansa Tokiyaa, painavansa kasvojaan miehen kaulan lämpöön, puristavansa sormissaan miehen mustaa paitaa. 

Onnentunteen - jälleennäkemisen ja vapauden lämmön - keskeyttää tukahtunut kivun vaikerrus Otoyan korvan vieressä ja vasta silloin hän tajuaa irrottaa otteensa. Tokiyan tähtiyön värisessä katseessa on huolen, katumuksen ja surun alla tuskaa, jonka ei kuuluisi olla siellä. Ja silloin Otoya vihdoin ymmärtää, mitä hänen parinsa häneltä salaa. Eikä hän ole koskaan vihannut totuutta niin paljon, se kun tuntuu vain pirstovan hänen maailmansa yhä uudestaan ja uudestaan. 

“Sinä et ole minun”, Otoya kuiskaa ja puree hammasta, huultaan, poskensa sisäpintaa, maistaa veren suussaan. Tokiya sulkee silmänsä ja ottaa etäisyyttä, miehen valkeaan paitaan puhkeaa olkapään kohdalle verikukka. Taistelija on rikkonut käskyä, uhmannut mestariaan. “Otoya, anna anteeksi”, Tokiya kähisee ja veritahra olkapäässä kasvaa ja tummuu. “En saisi puhua sinulle tai koskettaa sinua.” Taistelijan ääni on täynnä pidäteltyä tuskaa, hampaiden välistä tihkuvaa hapanta kipua, joka hieroo suolaa Otoyan avohaavoihin. 

“Kuka…?” Otoya kysyy hiljaa, mutta tajuaa jo ennen kysymyksen lausumista, kenestä on kyse. Kenestä _täytyy_ olla kyse. Viha kiehahtaa hänen suonissaan. “Eiichi?” Tokiya nyökkää epävarmasti, koko vartalo täristen, katse maahan painettuna, täysin lyötynä. Otoya ei kuitenkaan tunne vihaa Taistelijaansa kohtaan. Ei, hän tuntee vain rajua suojelemisen tarvetta, omistushalua. Hän haluaa tapella ja saada kaikki ymmärtämään, että Tokiya on hänen. Kaikkein eniten miehen itsensä. 

Taistelija ei anna hänelle kuitenkaan enää mahdollisuutta sanoihin. Se tyrkkää Otoyalle käteen vain muoviläpyskän, oven avainkortin, ja katsoo kerran tiukasti silmiin. “Lähde täältä”, se sanoo ja hipaisee hellästi Otoyan olkapäätä, muuhun se ei kivultaan kykene. “Edes sinun pitää päästä pois.” Otoyan sydän valahtaa polviin, suru kuristuu kurkkuun, epätoivo pistelee sormissa. Eikö heillä voisi olla jokin muu keino?

Mutta he molemmat tietävät, ettei ole. Mitään muuta keinoa ei ole. Eiichi ei saa saada Otoyan verta käyttöönsä ja siksi Otoyan on lähdettävä, vietävä verensä mahdollisimman kauas. 

Sana ‘hyvästit’ pyörivät Otoyan mielessä, mutta hän kieltäytyy uskomasta, ettei näkisi Taistelijaansa enää koskaan. Sanaakaan sanomatta, silmät surun haalistamina, hän kääntyy ympäri ja juoksee, käytävää eteenpäin. Avainkortti muuttuu liukkaaksi hänen hikisissä sormissaan. Kyyneleet alkavat virrata heti kun hän kääntyy ensimmäisestä kulmasta. 

Askeleet kaikuvat seinistä, käytävä jatkuu ja jatkuu, kiemurtelee, muuttuu ulospääsemättömäksi labyrintiksi. Jossain siellä on Tokiya, kävelee yksin takaisin, palaa häkkiinsä kuin pahoinpidelty koira. Ei hän halua Taistelijansa olevan aina se, joka uhrautuu. Hänen se pitäisi olla; Hänhän on _Uhri._

Kun Otoya siis viimein näkee oven, jonka hän tietää johtavan ulos - sen näkee useista turvajärjestelmää hoitavista paneeleista ja oven paksusta metallista - hän kääntyy ympäri. Hänen on pakko palata, hän ei voi jättää Tokiyaa. Vaikka he eivät olisikaan Taistelupari, vaikka he eivät jakaisikaan samaa nimeä, vaikka heillä ei olisikaan samaa kohtaloa, heillä on silti side, joka ylittää kaiken sen. Rakkaus. Jollei Taistelija sitäkin ole unohtanut vajotessaan itsesääliin. 

Paluumatka tuntuu paljon lyhyemmältä ja Otoya miettii, miten Tokiya on ylipäätään ehtinyt jo kadota hänen palatessaan siihen kohtaan, jossa he erosivat. Vielä hetki ja sitten hän pääsee lopulta koko paikan ytimeen, kaiken keskipisteeseen. Käytävien tyhjyys pelottaa, mutta vielä enemmän kauhistuttaa valtavaan saliin laboratoriotarvikkeiden keskelle kerääntyneet kymmenet sotilaat. 

Niillä on aivan liikaa aseita. _Itsemurha_ , Otoyan mielessä soi. 

Otoya piiloutuu huonetta kiertävien tasorivistöjen taakse ja alkaa kyyryssä liikkua kohti huoneen keskustaa. Valtava huone on täysin valkoinen, oksettavan kliininen. Sen katto ylettyy kupolina korkeuksiin, räikeät tekovalot valaisevat kaiken, pyöreys huimaa. Koko valtava laboratorio on täynnä hiljaista puhetta, askelia, välineiden kilinää, laitteiden piippauksia ja huokauksia sekä desifiointiaineen lemua. Otoya nyrpistää nenäänsä ja jähmettyy kun valkotakkinen mies kävelee hänen ohitseen vain muutaman metrin päästä, katse hänen onnekseen tiukasti joissain papereissa. 

Lopulta hän pääsee tarpeeksi lähelle huoneen keskustaa, jotta pystyy näkemään Eiichin oman projektinsa ääressä. Miehen vieressä ammottaa tyhjyyttään operaatiopöytä, jonka ympärillä odottaa kuolleina koneita, joista lähtee valtavat määrät letkuja ja johtoja. Otoyaa oksettaa kun hän miettii, miten joku Taistelija ohjataan pöydälle, letkut kiinnitetään tämän verisuoniin ja sitten tähän pumpataan uutta verta. _Otoyan_ verta. 

Eiichin luomat yliluonnollisen voimakkaat Taistelijat valtaisivat maailman. Ne tappaisivat kaikki tieltään voimallaan, pysäyttämättöminä. Ja kaikki Taistelijat, joita Eiichi ei voisi hallita, kuolisivat. Joukkosurma, Otoyan verta juotettaisiin myrkkynä. 

Se mies on aivan sekaisin. 

Sydän laukkaa rinnassa ja tykyttää sormenpäissä kun Otoya kerää rohkeutensa, lujittaa mielensä ja vaimentaa päässään kuuluvan pelokkaan kirkunan, nousee lopulta ylös ja astuu esiin. Kymmenen sotilasta osoittaa häntä välittömästi aseella, katseet ilmaa halkovina terinä. Eiichi kuitenkin kääntyy, voitonriemuisesti hymyillen, kuin olisi koko ajan tiennyt ja heilauttaa kättään. Piiput laskeutuvat välittömästi kohti lattiaa. Otoya voi hengittää taas. 

“Ittoki-san”, Eiichi toteaa ja nyökkää, “Miten mukava yllätys. Päätitkö vihdoin hyväksyä tarjoukseni?” 

“En. Tulin hakemaan Taistelijani pois sinun luotasi. Ja sen jälkeen me lähdemme.”

Eiichi puhkeaa samantien kajahtelevaan, pahansuopaan nauruun, joka saa Otoyan naaman punehtumaan raivosta.

“Voi pikku Uhria”, Eiichi sanoo silmät lasien takana kiiluen, “Olisitpa vastannut toisin. Jos olisit kertonut myöntyväsi, olisin voinut hyväsydämisyyttäni lahjoittaa sinulle tulevaisuuden. Olisit voinut nauttia elämästä projektini innoittajana ja saada jopa Taistelijasi rinnallesi. Mutta nyt kun olen ylittänyt veresi asettamat esteet, sinulla ei ole enää mitään käyttöä.”

Sanat iskevät Otoyaan kuin nyrkki. Hänen viimeinen aseensa Eiichiä vastaan, hänen verensä asettama raja, on nyt voitettu. Samalla hänen yltään on kadonnut veren antama suoja Eiichiä vastaan ja Otoya tuntee pelon valuvan suoniinsa, puristuvan sydämen ympärille. Hän on yhtä kuin kuollut.

Tokiyan pupillit ovat laajentuneet kun se tuijottaa Otoyaa Eiichin rinnalta. Sen huulet avautuvat hitaasti ja sitten äänetön huuto lähtee sen suusta, tasaisena ilmavirtana. Eiichin kädessä välähtää ase ja Otoya nielaisee, epäilee pyörtyvänsä niille sijoilleen pelkästä kauhusta. Hän ei olisi palannut jos olisi tiennyt tästä käänteestä. Tai ehkä hän olisi, koska Tokiya olisi silti ollut tärkeämpi. 

Mutta Eiichi ei tyydy pelkkään tähtäykseen ja liipaisimen painamiseen, pelkkään yhteen laukaukseen ja nopeaan kuolemaan. Sen täytyy tästäkin tehdä kidutusta, aivan kuin se ei olisi jo voittanut, ilman mitään pelejäkin. Se ojentaa aseen Tokiyalle käteen, asettelee sen valmiiksi, puristaa Taistelijan sormet kylmän metallipinnan ympärille. Tokiya toimii jähmeästi kuin vahanukke, jonka nukkemestari asettelee paikoilleen. Ja sitten Eiichi asettuu sen vierelle, katse Tokiyan eteen ojennettuja käsivarsia pitkin Otoyan kasvoissa. “Tapa hänet”, kuuluu määräys. Määräys, jonka kuullessaan maailma vain vaatimattomasti romahtaa. 

Tummansiniset silmät kääntyvät Otoyaan ja hän näkee niissä vaatimuksen, pyynnön väistyä pois tieltä, paeta. Mutta Otoya ei uskalla liikahtaakaan, ei uskalla häiritä Tokiyan päässä käytävää kamppailua tunne vastaan järki, sydän vastaan keho. Otoya pelkää hänen liikahtamisensa laukaisevan Tokiyan refleksin, saa sen vetämään liipaisimesta, vaikka Otoya tietää, ettei se ikinä tekisi sitä, _ei ikinä_. Eikä Otoya ole menossa mihinkään ilman Taistelijaansa. 

“Tokiya”, Otoya sanoo siis sen sijaan, vangitsee Taistelijansa huomion. Koska sitä Tokiya on; hänen Taistelijansa, ei kenenkään muun. Tällä hetkellä se ei ymmärrä sitä itse, se luulee olevansa Eiichin alainen, pelkkä ohjailtava nukke, mutta sillä on oma tahto ja sen Otoya on aikeissa sille kertoa. “Sinä et halua tätä. Taistele sitä vastaan, olet tarpeeksi vahva”, Otoya vetoaa, pidellen yllä äänensä vakautta kuin tasapainottelisi laseja tarjottimella. “Sinä et kuulu kenellekään, olet vain sinä.”

“Siirry sivuun Otoya! En halua tehdä tätä!” Tokiya vaikeroi ja kyyneleet alkavat valua sen poskille, sen kädet tärisevät ja sormi liukuu liipaisimella. Otoya puristaa käsiään nyrkkiin, vetää henkeä. “Älä tee sitä. Älä anna hänen määräillä sinua”, Otoya puhuu, ääni mahdollisimman rauhallisena. Eiichi Tokiyan vieressä näyttää puutuvan ja tuhahtaa, äyskäisee: “Tapa hänet _nyt!_ Sinä tottelet vain minun käskyjäni, Taistelija!” 

“Minä rakastan sinua”, Otoya kuiskaa, hukkuen Taistelijansa kyyneliin, tuntien kivun, joka Tokiyasta huokuu kun se katsoo häntä silmiin. “Sinä et tee sitä. Luotan sinuun.” Ja sitten Otoya sulkee silmänsä, antautuu, uskoo henkensä Taistelijansa käsiin. Hän luottaa siihen, että Tokiya on tarpeeksi vahva, että se vielä löytää itsensä. Eikä sen jälkeen enää ole kenenkään ohjailtavissa. 

Kuuluu laukaus ja tahtomattaan Otoya hätkähtää, valmistautuu hammasta purren kipuun, kaikesta luottamuksestaan huolimatta. Sitten hän kuulee karjahduksen, joka ei ole Tokiya eikä hän itse, vaan joku muu ja Otoya avaa silmänsä, nähdäkseen vain verta tumman univormun rinnuksilla. 

Toivo viriää hänessä kun Otoyan oman rinnan sijasta Tokiyan käsissään pitelemä ase osoittaa Eiichiä. Yhteen laukaukseen se paskiainen ei kuole, ei se ole uponnut kuin sen olkapäähän, mutta kerrankin on sen vuoro tuntea kipua. Ja samalla he ovat todistaneet, ettei Eiichillä ole heihin valtaa, että he kaksi ovat vapaita, ei kenenkään määräiltävissä. Kumpikaan ei luovuttanut taisteluaan vaan käänsi tappion edukseen. 

Vain pari sekuntia sen riemun jälkeen, tyrmistyneen hiljaisuuden jälkeen, jonka laukaus huoneeseen jysäyttää, Eiichi on jo taas täysissä voimissaan. Tokiya ennakoi vain puolen sekunnin verran, syöksyy Otoyaa kohti kasvot niin täynnä pelkoa, että Otoyaa kylmää. Taistelijan ansiosta he kuitenkin ehtivät heittäytyä teräksisen tason taakse suojaan ennen kuin luodit halkovat ilmaa kuin räjähtelevä lintuparvi. 

Hengitys pauhaa Otoyan korvissa, hänen rintansa kohoilee kauhun rasituksesta ja hän tuijottaa vain yläpuolellaan loistavaa tähtitaivasta, joka on Tokiyan katse. Hänen Taistelijansa, juuri siinä, hänen ulottuvillaan, hänen luonaan. Eikä Otoya voi olla hymyilemättä, silittämättä vaaleaa poskea, hipaisematta tummia suortuvia sen otsalla. Tokiya hymyilee hänelle takaisin, kuiskaa: “Minä olen vain sinun, en koskaan kenenkään muun.” Eikä Otoya epäile yhtään, tämä on _hänen_ Taistelijansa. Se on palannut.

Tokiyan lämpimät huulet hipaisevat Otoyan omia ja koko hänen kehonsa huutaa, kirkuu sitä, miten viime kerrasta on ollut aivan liian kauan. 

Suudelma. Otoya haluaa vain hukkua siihen, hänen rakastamaansa yötaivaaseen. 

Täydellisen hämärän hetken, tumman pimeyden rauhan, rikkoo taas kerran punainen. Veri. Tokiyan veri, joka tulvahtaa haavasta tämän kyljessä, siinä, missä luoti on sitä haavoittanut. Otoya tuntee vihan leimahduksen, muttei ehdi sen kummemmin huolestua kuin asiaa miettiäkään, kun Tokiya jo vetää hänet ylös ja alkaa puskea häntä eteenpäin, kuljettaa häntä tasojen rivistöjen välissä, kyyryssä, toimimalla itse kilpenä Otoyan ja yhä viuhuvien luotien välissä.

Käytävässä helvetti pääsee irti kun lisää vartijoita juoksee heitä kohti, kasvottomat kypärät päässään, aseet kohotettuina. Ne ovat hiljaisia, mutta kylvävät kuolemaa. Niin kylmiä, tahdottomia, että Otoyaa huimaa hetken, surettaa niiden puolesta. Tietävätkö ne edes, mitä tekevät vai ohjaileeko Eiichi niitä sokeasti? Kirkuvatko ne oikeasti päänsä sisällä apua?

Liian nopealla tahdilla vyöryvät tapahtumat, juokseminen, kiire, pelko, eivät kuitenkaan anna Otoyalle mahdollisuutta syvempään pohdintaan. Tokiya punoo sormensa hänen sormiinsa, työntää tätä edellään käytävillä, hengitys pelosta katkonaisena. Toisella kädellään Taistelija puristaa kylkeään ja jossain välissä Otoya on näkevinään sen sormet veressä. Laukaukset repivät sydäntä. 

Yksi hyvin tähdätty laukaus ja Tokiya kompuroi, melkein kaatuu, kasvot kalpeina kivusta. Otoyan huoli nousee huippuunsa kun Taistelija horjuu, toinen jalka ilmassa. Luoti on lävistänyt sen reiden ja veri muuttaa nopeasti sen housut tummiksi, valuu polvelle ja säärtä pitkin, kastellen kankaan kokonaan. Otoya kohottaa kätensä suunsa eteen estääkseen itseään huutamasta ja turhautuneisuus ja viha syövät hänet elävältä, nakertavat reikiä hänen sieluunsa. Mikseivät vartijat voi antaa heidän mennä, miksei Eiichi voi jättää heitä rauhaan, miksei, _miksei?_ Se on jo saanut haluamansa, mitä se heidän kuolemallaan ja kivullaan enää tekee. 

Yötaivaan väriset silmät palauttavat Otoyan takaisin turhautuneisuuden pimeästä kuilusta, tuhkalta maistuvista ajatuksista. Taistelija katsoo häntä kuin pyytäisi lupaa, eikä Otoya anna sitä hänelle. Se pyytää lupaa jäädä, jättäytyä jälkeen, jotta Otoya voisi selvitä. Jotta Tokiya ei toimisi hidasteena. Turhautuneisuuden tuhka muuttuu suussa katkeruuden ja epätoivon suolavedeksi. “Et jää”, Otoya sihahtaa ja heilauttaa Tokiya käden olalleen antaakseen tukea. “Sinä et enää toimi hetkeäkään Uhrina. Se on minun tehtäväni. Eikä nyt ole sen aika.”

Tokiya nyökkää, kiiltoa silmissään. “Minulla on ollut ikävä sinua”, se kuiskaa ja hamuilee nopeasti Otoyan ohimoa huulillaan saaden Uhrinsa punastumaan. Voi kuinka Otoya odottaakaan sitä, että kaikki tämä on ohi, että hän voi taas muistuttaa itseään kaikesta. Muistella sormenpäillään Tokiya koko vartalon, ihon, huulet. Lämmön. Ihanan lämmön. 

Kylmyys muistuttaa olemassaolostaan ja he jatkavat eteenpäin. Heitä vastaan tulee lisää vartijoita, jotka tukkivat heiltä tien. Otoya kääntyy paniikissa vain seuraavista mahdollisista kulmista ja jatkaa, Tokiya nilkuttaen hänen vierellään niin nopeasti kuin kykenee. Käytävät loppuvat, ovet loppuvat, seinät loppuvat. Vain valkoinen umpikuja, käytävä ei minnekään. Kunnes: Pyöreä huoltotunnelin ovi, joka paljastuu sisäänkäynniksi viemäreihin. Vanha, kosteudesta kärsinyt metalli kitisee, tottelee tuskastuttavan hitaasti kun Otoya vääntää ovea auki, koko ajan pala paniikkia kurkussaan. 

Metallin turva nielaisee heidät ja ovi kolahtaa kiinni heidän jäljessään, jättäen vartijat hetkeksi taakseen miettimään keinoja päästä uudestaan heidän peräänsä. Kestävät ne sentään siellä niin kauan, että kostea ja löyhkäävä viemäritunneli ehtii päättyä. Yhtäkkiä edessä ei olekaan enää enempää kosteudesta kärsinyttä betonia, vaan taivasta. Taivasta loputtomiin, metsää taivaanrannassa, vettä alla. Vettä ja vettä ja vettä, jossain kilometrien päässä. Sameaa järvivettä, johon viemärivesi syöksyy korkeuksista putouksena. 

Otoya lukee sen Tokiyan silmistä, Tokiya taas pelkästä tilanteesta. Tasan yksi vaihtoehto: Heidän on hypättävä.

Tällä tavalla korkeasta paikasta kuuluu hypätä. Ajattelematta mahdollisia lopputuloksia, pelkäämättä, kaikkensa antaneena, sormet rakkaan sormiin punoutuneina. Pitkän pudotuksen aikana Otoya ei voi olla huomaamatta hetken ironiaa. _Wingless_ , heidän nimensä, tuntui aina pätevän. Niin se pätee nytkin kun he siivettöminä vain putoavat ilman halki, mutta muuten nimen tuoma kohtalo on rikottu. Lentäviin vesipisaroihin rikkoutuu nimittäin heidän vankeutensa, sellaisen parin vankeus, jonka ei koskaan kuulunut päästä vapaaksi.

Vettä. Tummaa, kylmää. Samea muta pyörteilee ympärillä, hukuttaa suunnan pinnasta ja pohjasta, kiehtoo Otoyan katsetta. Aurinko piirtyy keinuvina laineina kaukana alla erottuvaan pohjaan, värjää pinnan melkein valkeaksi. Painottomuus, turtumus. Onni ja hymy, ilma karkaa hänen keuhkoistaan ja kuplat nousevat pintaan. Mutta Otoya ei tunne jaksavansa uida, antaa vain kehonsa hitaasti vajota, tuijottaen pinnan välkkyviä pyörteitä. 

Välähdys.

Otoya tuijottaa rantavedessä pyörteileviä punaisia maalikiehkuroita. Hitaasti hän tajuaa, etteivät ne laikut, tummemmiksi muuttuvat lammikot, ole mitään maalia, vaan verta. Tokiya haukkoo happea mutaisten rantakaislojen keskellä. Hitaasti se vuotaa siinä kuiviin reitensä haavasta.

Vapisten Otoya melkein repii paitansa päältään ja alkaa sitoa sitä taistelijansa jalan ympärille. Niin kireälle kuin vain saa, jotta verenvuoto loppuu ja Taistelija voi alkaa parantua. Hänen pelastuksensa, hänen kilpensä. Ja Otoyan onneksi se on jopa osannut tehdä sen oikein, sillä veri alkaa samantien hyytyä kun kiristysside alkaa hoitaa tehtäväänsä. Helpotuksen huokaus, uusi voimattomuus. Ja sen jälkeen ääretön onni.

Taivas heidän yllään kaartuu loputtoman sinisenä kun Otoya lysähtää hengettömänä kaislikkoon. Siitä on kauan kun hän on viimeksi nähnyt niin paljon taivasta, niin paljon esteetöntä maisemaa. Otoya melkein hykertää onnesta miettiessään, että saa tänä yönä nähdä myös rakastamansa yötaivaan. Jollei sitten huku sillä hetkellä omiin henkilökohtaisiin tähtiinsä. 

Vedestä kylmettyneiden käsiensä välissä Otoya puristaa Tokiyan kättä. Sillä on kynsiensä alla mutaa, mutta Otoya ei piittaa. Mitään ajattelematta hän suutelee sen kämmentä ja vie sen sitten sydämensä päälle. Tokiya kohottautuu hänen yläpuolelleen, pilviä vasten häilyväksi tummaksi varjoksi. Sen hiukan sinertäviksi muuttuneita huulia koristaa hymy kun se upottaa sormensa Otoyan märkiin, punaisiin suortuviin. Sen sinisessä katseessa kiiluu puna, Otoyan tuli. 

“Rakastan sinua, Otoya.”

Niiden sanojen takia Otoya olisi valmis tekemään koko jutun uudestaan. Kärsimään kylmät, sellissä vietetyt, yksinäiset yöt. Kokemaan sen pelon. Kunhan lopputulos olisi sama ja sen jälkeen tietäisi, että se kaikki on vihdoin ohi.

Eivät he tiedä. Mutta tästä lähtien heillä on taas vapaus päättää.


End file.
